Deseo de navidad
by Drekaas
Summary: [Yaoi] Hace varios años que su mas grande deseo para estas fechas no cambia. ¿Tal vez esta navidad sea diferente? Este fanfic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **. . + *Este fanfic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters* + . .**

 **¡Hey, hey, hey! Bueno, tengo que hacer un pequeño spoiler por respeto a algunas personas. Este fanfic tiene algunas connotaciones yaoi (fujoshi delight), están advertidos.**

 **Ahora, quiero decirles que me surgió esta idea mientras viajaba y en cuanto volví a casa moría de ganas por escribirla. Me da orgullo haber desarrollado todo en un par de horas, cada vez logro escribir con más soltura. Tal parece que no sólo Rock está recibiendo bastante amor en el reto navideño sino también Billy, al que ahora quiero tanto.**

 **Espero que la disfruten y nos leemos en los reviews, gracias :D**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DESEO DE NAVIDAD**

Era de mañana y se respiraba una tranquilidad absoluta, algo completamente normal pues realmente sólo se encontraban ellos dos solos dentro de la casa. Hacía algo de frío adentro debido a la nevada algo fuerte que caía afuera, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes por las cuales se colaban apenas algunos rayos solares. Aún con todo abandonó la calidez de su cama para comenzar los preparativos, hoy era un día todavía más importante que el de ayer. Hacían ya varios años que no había podido celebrar las fiestas junto a su hermano Billy y cuando éste se apareció de sorpresa en Inglaterra hacía unas semanas, la pura alegría de tenerlo de regreso hizo que pusiera todo su empeño en hacerlo pasar una Nochebuena agradable.

La casita que compartían en los suburbios se encontraba decorada de pies a cabeza. Algunas luces le daban un bonito acabado al frente, una corona navideña le agregaba alegría a la puerta y por la ventana frontal podía verse el enorme árbol de navidad que tanto trabajo le costó montar. Sobre la chimenea se encontraban algunos calcetines de colores verde, rojo y blanco, a lo largo de los pasamanos de la escalera se extendía una guirnalda de color dorado y en el hueco que había junto a la misma se hallaba un pequeño tren de juguete circulando alrededor de una cuidad en miniatura. Mientras Billy se recuperaba del cambio de horarios durmiendo hasta tarde, ella aprovechó para montar todo en tan sólo un par de días, aunque él había insistido en querer ayudar. Cuando llegó el día 24, se encargó de cocinarle una buena comida y después habían salido a pasear un rato por la ciudad, en donde Billy le compró un vestido bonito que ella se había parado a ver en un aparador como agradecimiento. Ya de vuelta en casa intercambiaron algunas tarjetas navideñas con sus buenos deseos, comieron algunos dulces que habían comprado en su salida y finalmente cenaron juntos lo que Lilly había dejado haciéndose en el horno mientras ellos se divertían. Era imposible que se quejara, le había tratado cómo un rey.

Pero hoy era navidad, más importante que eso, era el cumpleaños de Billy. Si el día anterior había sido tan agradable, este no tenía que ser la excepción sino que habría de ser superado. Se sentó en la cama para desperezarse y se colocó las zapatillas en los pies cuando se puso de pie, sobre una silla cercana descansaba una bata larga y esponjada que se puso para no tener frío. Salió de su habitación con lentitud para ir hacia la cocina, dentro del refrigerador estaba un pastel de chocolate pequeño que había comprado hace unos días y tuvo que ocultar detrás de una olla. De todas maneras su hermano no tenía razón para revisar dentro, ella estaba contenta de ser quien pudiera cocinar para él y no viceversa. Abrió uno de los cajones sobre la encimera y sacó de ahí una paquete de velas. Las colocó todas sobre el pastel y tomó el encendedor para encenderlas pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien llamó a la puerta.

Lilly permaneció inmóvil por un momento y después se abrochó la bata, caminando hacia la entrada mientras se preguntaba quién podría ser. Echó un vistazo por la ventana antes de abrir, una camioneta de repartos estaba estacionada frente a la casa y un hombre sosteniendo una caja en una mano estaba parado frente a la puerta, meciéndose a los lados mientras esperaba. Ella tomó las llaves y abrió apenas pues no quería enfriarse demasiado con el viento gélido de afuera. El repartidor estaba completamente cubierto por una chamarra gruesa, un gorro en la cabeza y una bufanda sobre la boca, la cual bajó un poco para poder preguntar por Billy, diciéndole que tenía un paquete para él. Ella lo recibió en su nombre tan rápido como pudo pero de cualquier manera cuando cerró la puerta estaba ya tiritando, no iba a ser un buen día para salir. Inspeccionó el paquete con la vista pero no tenía remitente y también probó agitándolo un poco pero no parecía escucharse nada adentro, de modo que no pudo descifrar el contenido. La caja no era muy grande, quizás como un libro pequeño y estaba envuelta de manera un tanto descuidada con cinta adhesiva gruesa. Pensó que tal vez no era buena idea husmear en algo que no le pertenecía y depositó el paquete sobre la mesa para poder volver su atención al pastel.

Dentro de la habitación de Billy, el rubio ya se había puesto de pie y se encontraba tan sólo vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, juntando toda la ropa sucia que había acumulado de varios días para prepararse a echarla a la lavadora. No encontraba una manera más satisfactoria de comenzar a festejar su cumpleaños que haciendo lo que más le agradaba y en la comodidad de su hogar. Fue algo inevitable sentirse melancólico al recordar lo mucho que a Geese le gustaba que lavara la ropa para él y también lo orgulloso que se había sentido cuando le admitió que las prendas limpias que Billy le entregaba al final del día eran las más cómodas que había usado nunca. Era una lástima que a poco tiempo de decirle aquello, Geese hubiera pasado a mejor vida y muchas veces se preguntaba si él estaría de acuerdo con su decisión de volver a Inglaterra. Apenas si llevaba unos días de regreso en casa pero ya echaba de menos South Town, muy a pesar de que la ciudad no era la misma sin su jefe aún habían algunas cosas que le ataban a ella con fuerza y la más importante ni siquiera tenía que ver con Geese.

Levantó en brazos la canasta con todas sus prendas mientras miraba hacia la ventana, suspirando por ver el cielo tan cerrado y la nieve descendiendo de él. Por lo menos tenía una secadora a la mano aunque le hubiese gustado más poder tender la ropa afuera, la vista del tendedero lleno le reconfortaba bastante. Ver la escarcha que se había acumulado al borde de su ventana le provocó un escalofrío que bajó por su espalda y le recordó el sin número de veces que había pasado frío durmiendo en la cama de Yamazaki. Cualquiera diría que dormir con la persona que te gusta resultaría mucho más cálido pero al mayor no le gustaban mucho las caricias o pasar la noche abrazados, siempre decía que eran cosas cursis e incomodas de hacer. Dormir lado a lado sin siquiera tocarse se había convertido en un rutina habitual para ambos.

A Yamazaki parecía no molestarle lo gélido de su habitación, de todas formas siempre que se acostaban evitaba a toda costa despojarse completamente de sus ropas y siempre concluía el polvo subiéndose los pantalones. Para Billy no resultaba tan cómodo, siempre terminaba completamente desnudo en una cama que sólo tenía una pequeña sábana por encima. Las peores noches eran las invernales, el frío le hacía tiritar y apretar los dientes hasta que le dolía la mandíbula pero resistía para poder estar el mayor tiempo posible junto a él. En raras ocasiones Yamazaki parecía tocarse el corazón y le colocaba su grueso abrigo por encima para cubrirlo. El olor corporal de él, la calidez que le brindaba y el sólo hecho de que se molestara en taparlo valía la pena lo suficiente como para soportar el fuerte olor a tabaco que desprendía la prenda.

Pensaba que tal vez Yamazaki no quería encariñarse demasiado con él y por eso evitaba esa clase de contacto, después de todo su relación era simplemente algo carnal. No importa la adoración con la que Billy lo mirara, la manera tan dulce con la que pronunciaba su nombre ni las incontables veces que se entregaba a él sin ningún reparo, Yamazaki siempre se comportaba así. Distante y frío. Tomaba lo que quería y eso era todo, nada mas que una mera transacción. Tal vez ser un amante desechable no era la mejor clase de relación pero Billy lo aceptaba porque sabía que era lo más que podría obtener de él y a pesar de todo, no quería obtener nada de nadie más. Tenía la esperanza, tal vez un sueño o el propósito de poder convencerlo de que lo quisiera al menos una fracción de como él mismo lo amaba.

Pero todo tenía su límite.

A menudo pensaba que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, como si estuviera tratando de hablar con la pared o yendo tras un deseo inalcanzable que jamas se realizaría. Si no ser correspondido ya de por si resultaba hiriente, ser utilizado sólo como un objeto sexual tenía que ser además humillante y en parte eso le ayudo a decidir que tal vez necesitaba un respiro, alejarse de él y de todo durante un tiempo. Pasar tiempo con su hermana y de vuelta en casa le haría bien, siempre lo hacía. Salió de la habitación con el cesto de ropa y bajó las escaleras con toda calma, tarareando un villancico que había escuchado la noche anterior para distraerse un poco. Tenía que pasar por la cocina para llegar al cuarto de lavado y se sorprendió al ver a Lilly ya levantada aunque en pijama, encendiendo las últimas velas de un pastel que imaginó era para él.

— ¡Imposible! El día en el que preparo una sorpresa para ti, decides levantarte temprano —comentó ella con cierta molestia y quitándole la canasta de la ropa de las manos para ponerla en el suelo y poder abrazarlo — ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito! Me alegra que hayas regresado.

Billy se rio tras sorprenderla y correspondió al abrazo de forma efusiva para luego replicar —: Bueno, sabes que hoy es un día especial y no quiero pasarlo durmiendo todo el rato.

— Anda, ¡Apaga las velas! —le insistió ella soltándolo y señalando al pastel—, la caja sólo tenía 20, pero ambos sabemos que hicieron falta muchas más.

— Oye, oye, tampoco soy tan viejo… —contestó lanzándole una mirada ligeramente molesta pero con una sonrisa en la boca. Ella se rio brevemente, sabía ya de antemano que el tema de la edad le molestaba y por eso aprovechaba cada pequeña oportunidad para recordárselo.

— No olvides pedir un deseo —dijo Lilly cuando lo vio acercar la cara al pastel. El rubio sabía perfectamente lo que más anhelaba, hacía tan sólo unos minutos que había reparado en lo que le quitaba el sueño y le había hecho volver con su hermana. No se demoró en soplar con fuerza para que todas las velitas se apagaran, asegurando así que su deseo se haría realidad según la tradición. Su hermana le aplaudió efusivamente y el disimuló perfectamente la tristeza de una petición que probablemente no se cumpliría nunca con una sonrisa de medio lado. Antes de regresar su atención a la ropa sucia, una caja pequeña y mal envuelta sobre la mesa llamó su atención, estaba seguro que no la recordaba de la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Billy señalando el objeto.

Lilly lo recogió enseguida y se lo entregó en la mano para explicarle—: Llegó esta mañana, es para ti. No dice quien lo envía —comentó con algo de preocupación, tan sólo esperaba que no fuera otra de esas invitaciones extrañas al torneo.

— Probablemente sea algo enviado por Ripper o Hopper, sabes que se ponen muy nerviosos cuando me voy de la ciudad —dijo él con toda naturalidad para que su hermana se tranquilizara y tomó un cuchillo de un cajón con el que se dispuso a abrirlo.

Su hermana miró curiosa como cortaba por entre el cartón y la cinta, lo suficiente como para abrir un hueco. Metió las puntas de los dedos y tiró a los lados con demasiada fuerza, la caja se rompió en dos pedazos y al suelo cayeron algunos trozos de tela y una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad. Billy recogió el papel mientras que su hermana le ayudó a recoger los dos cuadrados de tela que resultaron ser en realidad un par de bandanas.

— Es un estampado bonito, ¿No? —dijo Lilly extendiendo una de ellas con las manos para que ambos pudieran mirarla, en su mayoría era roja, salvo por una cruz azul de borde blanco que la atravesaba por el medio— Aguarda un poco, creo haberlo visto antes— ella depositó ambas bandanas en la mesa y salió disparada hacia la sala, mientras que su hermano aprovechó que ella no estaba para desdoblar la hoja en sus manos y poder leerla.

 _Si ibas a largarte de la ciudad por lo menos podrías haberme informado para no estar buscándote como un tarado durante días. Vi esas pañoletas horribles de tu país el otro día y te las compré, feliz cumpleaños. Regresa pronto, no me hagas tener que ir a buscarte hasta Inglaterra, perrito rabioso._

— Yamazaki… —el nombre abandonó la boca de Billy de forma automática al terminar de leer, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par aún sin asimilar lo que acababa de leer y su corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho, latía como nunca por la sorpresa. Aunque no llevaba firma alguna, sabía muy bien que él era el único al que no había avisado formalmente de su partida, sin mencionar que le llamaba perro más que regularmente.

— ¿Quién es Yamazaki? —preguntó Lilly, quien ya había regresado y estaba frente a su hermano sosteniendo un libro pesado y abierto hacia la mitad.

— Nadie, un viejo conocido… —el rubio se sonrojó un poco al escucharla pronunciar el apellido del hombre al que quería y desvió la mirada para intentar ocultarlo. Dobló la carta de nuevo pero sin soltarla, no quería que ella indagara más al respecto y por eso cambió abruptamente de tema—: ¿Qué es lo que encontraste?

— Mira —dijo ella señalando en la enciclopedia que había traído una bandera cuyo estampado era idéntico al que se encontraba en las bandanas que habían llegado en el paquete— Es la bandera de Noruega.

— ¡Noruega! —dijo Billy en voz alta para luego echarse a reír con fuerza, bajo la mirada divertida de su hermana que no entendía muy bien sus motivos. Ella no le dio mucha importancia y dejó el libro sobre la mesa, debía poner algo de agua para hacer café y así pudieran acompañar el pastel que había comprado.

Billy depositó las bandanas y la carta en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se apresuró a ir al cuarto de lavado alegando que quería poner la lavadora antes de desayunar, aunque en realidad se moría de ganas por leer de nueva cuenta el mensaje de Yamazaki. Definitivamente era un tarado como él mismo se había declarado. Confundir la _Union Jack_ con otra bandera era algo de lo que sin duda se burlaría cuando se cruzara con él de nuevo, ya sabía que tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo. Sacó la carta del cesto, depositó toda la ropa en la lavadora y también las bandanas para asegurarse que quedaran bien limpias, estaba seguro de que iba a llevarlas puestas regularmente y comenzando por hoy. Leyó por segunda vez la carta mientras echaba detergente, esta vez deteniéndose un poco para apreciar cada letra y cada palabra escrita a mano, casi podía jurar que ese "perrito rabioso" del final sonaba un tanto romántico. Después de leer echó la maquina a andar y antes de regresar a la cocina no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza el papel, pensando que su deseo de cumpleaños tal vez no era tan imposible de cumplir.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **No acostumbro a colocar notas al final de la historia pero acá era necesario explicar un par de detalles.**

 **En el tráiler del nuevo juego (KOF XIV) si se fijan bien notarán que Billy tiene en su bandana y atada a su pierna las banderas de Noruega en lugar de la bandera británica que es más común ver en él. Me pareció un detalle gracioso hacer que Yamazaki fuera un torpe con el regalo (deja vu, eres un torpe, Yamazaki) y escogiera esa bandera por error, aunque tampoco dudo que haya sido un movimiento cruel suyo o para burlarse. Pero si quería de alguna manera justificar el cambio de la bandera como que fue un regalo de parte de su personita especial (que cursi).**

 **Otro punto a aclarar es que puse que Geese está muerto. Esto es porque pensaba que el fic estuviera en la línea de tiempo de KOF MI pero luego me salto las reglas diciendo lo de la bandana de KOFXIV (recuerden que en el KOF, Geese sigue vivo) pero ya no quise cambiarlo porque el que esté muerto le añade algo de melancolía al fic y es una buena excusa para que Billy decida volverse con su hermana. Estoy saltandome varias lineas temporales al hacer que Geese muera y ya estoy conciente de ello, esta es la magia de los fics (?).**

 **No sé si sea necesario aclararlo pero creo que es evidente que el deseo de Billy es que Yamazaki lo quiera :'3 es tan triste pero tan bonito u_u Yamazaki y Billy deberían ser canon *se hace bolita esperando que la regañen*.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**


End file.
